mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Crackle
"Crackle, you are the Queen of the bakers." - ''Brother Fir '''Crackle' is a squirrel from Anemone Wood, former best friend of Gleaner and a pastry cook in the Tower and a good friend of Fingal. She is known to rather be killed than let the kitchen get messy. Personality Crackle is introduced as a rather obnoxious squirrel from the great influence that Gleaner held over her. But once she saw Gleaner being more interested in pleasing Lady Aspen than being her friend, Crackle becomes more good natured. She dreams of being a hero and wants to be friends with everyone. However, despite her faults, she is a loyal and kind animal. After she get the work as a cook she changed personality and became very loyal to the kitchen, even willing to due rather than let the kitchen be messy. History Urchin of the Riding Stars Crackle is first seen with Gleaner as they tease Urchin about his would-be destiny of starting work at the harbors while Gleaner would get to work in the Tower. Crackle comes to the Tower with flowers for King Brushen after his son is murdered and asks nervously if there was a place for her to work in the Tower. She is later seen with Gleaner as her old best friend whispers Lady Aspen's secret about Urchin taking "one fall too many". However, Crackle decides to tell Padra this, which ends up saving Urchin. Urchin and the Heartstone Crackle continues to work in the kitchen as a pastry cook, and is seen with Fingal, Needle and Scatter. The Heir of Mistmantle Crackle tries very hard to become good friends with Urchin, Needle, Juniper, and Fingal. Needle starts to like her, but Urchin still feels uneasy about her. When she finds out that Linty kidnapped Catkin, she looks for her for days. Crackle wants to to be the one to find Catkin, since all her other 'friends' are heroes. Later on she becomes better friends with Fingal and Scatter. When Fingal goes looking for what has caused the Fouldrought disease, she helps in his search. When Fingal finds the decaying fish, she runs to the Tower to inform the king. When she finds out that Fingal was injured by the fire, she is very worried. She takes the blame, but Fingal is happy about it. He thanks her, and he hugs her and Scatter. When Crispin have a speech she, Scatter and Fingal are given flowers. When she gets her flower she is so happy that the whole island is applauding for her. Urchin and the Raven War When Corr comes to the Tower bearing Kingsmantle seaweed, Crackle makes it into a special cake for the dying Brother Fir. When Crackle comes out of hiding in the kitchen after the ravens' attack on the Tower's kitchens, she's distraught at the sight of her trashed kitchen, but slowly brings herself to start cleaning. She later helps Needle to fortify the Tower corridors by dumping cooking oil and soapy water all over the floors. Urchin and the Rage Tide She makes caramels for Fingal. Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters